Giving Thanks
by Engraved
Summary: [Oneshot] Ryou explains to Bakura what Thanksgiving is about. Bakura wants to give Ryou something special...RxB Fluff


**Giving Thanks**

_Bakura x Ryou One-shot. Ryou explains to Bakura what Thanksgiving is about. Bakura wants to give Ryou something special...

* * *

_

"What's this thing? It looks like a cross between a pear and a punkedpin." Bakura said, waving around a large fruit. He was sitting at the dining room table, leaning his chin in one palm and glaring at the exotic fruit on the table.

"Punkedpin?" Ryou asked, not sure of what he was talking about. He picked an apple and used his shirt to polish it. Bakura placed the large fruit down and picked out some large grapes.

"Yea, you know those big orange ones that people cut faces in." Bakura explained as he munched on some grapes. Ryou stopped polishing the apple, and erupted in a laugh. Bakura stared at his light in confusion, and a smile crept on his face as well. He loved to make his little light smile...

"B-Bakura! I think you mean PUMPKIN!" Ryou said between laughs. Bakura glared playfully at Ryou and waved his hands around.

"Punkedpin, Pumpkin, same fruit, different name." He said as he eyed his Hikari laugh hysterically. "Gods Ryou! It wasn't that funny!" Bakura pouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Yami. It's just--"

"You think I'm an idiot." Bakura interrupted. Ryou stopped laughing and became serious.

"What! NO! Bakura why would I--"

"Then why do you keep laughing at me?" Bakura glared, really glared, at Ryou. He was beginning to be bothered whenever he made a mistake and Ryou would laugh. _When the Pharaoh makes a mistake, his Hikari doesn't laugh at him..._ Bakura continued to keep his eyes on Ryou.

"Bakura! It's just that...it's well...funny! Oh come on Bakura anyone in this world would have laughed as well!" Ryou said as he picked up a pile of pears and washed them in the sink.

"Fine." Bakura said, not really wanting to argue. He picked up one of the polished apples and twirled it around in his fingers. "What's the point of polishing fruit if people are only going to eat them?" Bakura asked. Ryou pondered the question. Bakura actually asked something intelligent.

"I'm not sure, good question." Ryou said, turning on the faucet and rinsing off the pears. Bakura smiled. For once he was intelligent in the eyes of his light. "I guess it just has to do with making things look nice and clean for Thanksgiving." Ryou replied.

"Thanksgiving?" Bakura asked. Ryou stopped short and smacked his forehead.

"I'm setting up all Thanksgiving themes and I haven't even explained to you what the holiday is!" Ryou mentally cursed at himself. No wonder his Dark had seemed so funny to him. He didn't know what the holiday was!

"And you never told me what this fruit is called." Bakura said as he lifted the large fruit he was inspecting earlier. Ryou dried his hands off and pulled a chair at the table. He took the fruit from Bakura's hand and placed it on the table, before taking a seat across from his Dark.

"That, is a squash." Ryou replied. Bakura grinned at the name of the fruit.

"And I thought punkedpin was an awkward name..." Bakura rambled, mentally laughing at the name 'squash'.

"PUMPKIN Bakura, pumpkin." Ryou corrected. "Anyways, I want to tell you what Thanksgiving is about." Ryou said as he scooted his chair closer to the table. Bakura blinked his eyes. _Ryou wants to explain something to me? _Bakura's ears perked up as he shifted his position to face Ryou.

"Sure, I can kill time." Bakura said as he looked directly into his hikari's eyes. Ryou gulped. _God those eyes are mesmerizing. _Ryou thought. He shook his head and concentrated on the task he just assigned himself.

"Okay, Thanksgiving is a holiday, like Christmas, Easter, Hanukah, Mother's day, Father's day, etc." Ryou said and paused, making sure he got his dark's attention. When he noticed Bakura was still looking at him, he continued. "It's supposed to be an American holiday, but we celebrate it too because of the general idea; giving thanks." Ryou said.

"How do you 'give thanks'?" Bakura asked.

"Many ways! You can give a present to someone, prepare a meal for someone, do a good deed, there's lots of options." Ryou explained.

"And _why_ do we want to 'give thanks'?" Bakura asked as he picked up another grape and plopped it into his mouth.

"To tell someone 'thank you' for doing something that was important to you." Ryou said. Bakura just stared at him emotionless. "Oh come on Bakura, there's got to be someone you can give thanks to!" Ryou said as he stood up from his seat and moved back over to the sink.

"Nope...I'm not thankful for anything." Bakura said, plopping another grape in his mouth.

"Don't eat all the grapes!" Ryou complained as he snatched the bowl of grapes away from his dark. "We're supposed to save them for this weekend." Bakura just shrugged. Then a thought came to his mind.

"Ryou, does everyone have to have someone to give thanks to on the holiday?" Bakura asked. Ryou shrugged.

"It's impossible for someone NOT to have someone to give thanks too." He said. Bakura frowned. _There's no one for me..._Bakura laid his chin on the table and pondered. _Who am I going to give thanks to on this holiday? I don't want to feel like an idiot that I'm not celebrating the holiday. Besides, I want to celebrate it with Ryou this year..._ Bakura's eyes widened. _That's it! Ryou! I can give thanks to Ryou! _Bakura planned the whole scenario out in his head on how he would give thanks to Ryou. He smiled inwardly at his idea. _No! But Thanksgiving isn't until this weekend...I can't wait that long! _

"Ryou, does the whole 'giving thanks' thing have to happen _on _Thanksgiving day?" Bakura asked. Ryou raised an eyebrow at his question. It was odd to have Bakura asking so many questions about Thanksgiving. He thought Bakura was going to hate the holiday.

"No! Of course not. Giving thanks is supposed to happen every day of the year, and when Thanksgiving comes around, everyone gives thanks for giving thanks!" Ryou said, hoping that wasn't to confusing. Bakura nodded in understanding.

"Oh, okay then." He answered. Inwardly, Bakura was grinning madly.

"Bakura, can you watch the food-Not EAT IT-for a second? I've got to make a quick phone call." Ryou said with an innocent smile. _I'd give anything to have that innocent look. _Bakura thought. _I'd give everything to have the source. _Bakura slightly blushed at his thoughts. It did not go unnoticed by Ryou, who smiled in response. He walked passed Bakura and up the stairs to make his phone call.

Now is when Bakura took action. _This worked out perfectly! _Bakura thought as he gathered all the fruit on the table in one pile. One by one, he began arranging them to make a phrase. Once his masterpiece was finished, he hid behind the wall so he couldn't be seen by Ryou when he came down the stairs.

Five minutes later, Ryou slowly walked down the stairs, whistling a holiday tune.

"Bakura, because of you, I accidentally said punkedpin on the phone-" Ryou stopped short and gasped at the sight in front of him. Decorated in elaborate fruits and grains, written on the table in grapes were the words;

_I Love You_

Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the masterpiece. The only one who could have written those words is...

"Thank you." Ryou's eyes widened as he heard a voice ghost down his neck. He whirled around to come face to face with his Dark. His eyes widened at how close their faces were...and soon enough Bakura closed the gap. Ryou's eyes closed in delight as he fell into Bakura's trap. _Score! _Bakura cheered in the back of his mind. He made the kiss last every moment, until the need for air broke them apart. Ryou gasped and blinked his eyes.

"Bakura, I--" Ryou stuttered as he thought the whole moment over. _Did this just happen? Am I dreaming? _He and his thoughts were silenced by a finger pressing to his lips. Bakura's finger.

"Shh...It's my time to thank you." Bakura said with a genuine smile. At Ryou's developing blush, he leaned forward and placed another peck on Ryou's lips. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here. I wouldn't have learned the great aspects of life, and I wouldn't be experiencing this wonderful emotion I'm feeling now." Bakura said.

"Oh Bakura, you being yourself everyday of my life is more than enough thanks you could ever give me." Ryou said as he pulled away from Bakura and headed back to the kitchen sink. "Of course that could be arranged..." Ryou said with a grin. Bakura grinned back. Ryou pulled a knife out of the drawer and held it under the sink water. "Let's see, now I have to give you something that was worth just as much or _more _than that special moment..." Ryou trailed off as he reached into the sink and pulled out a pear. Tossing it to Bakura, he ran upstairs.

Bakura blinked at the fruit that was just placed into his hands. He was confused as he saw his Hikari run up the steps, smiling. He looked down and his eyes widened. Carved into the fruit was:

_I love you too_.

Bakura dropped the pear and ran upstairs after Ryou...

* * *

(Grins) How was that? PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
